Swimming Lessons
by I'm a Nerd and Proud
Summary: Ok, this is about Kisshu, Pai, Taruto and Ichigo going to swimming lessons but now, it is about small One shots doing with the four! I'll do any you want just has to stay T and under. k? ENJOY!
1. Swimming Lessons part 1

It was a nice day outside, with a red head jumping around happily. "Thank you" She squeaked. "I will see you tomorrow then. What time? Ok thanks" Ichigo smiled hanging up the phone before running to find Kisshu, Taruto and Pai. Pai was in the kitchen looking for something to eat. "Pai," Ichigo said smiling. "What?" Pai asked meeting her eyes with an apple in his hand. She glared. "Pai, I need to talk to you, Kisshu and Taruto. Do you know where they are?" Ichigo asked. "I have no idea," Pai said going to her. "I'll be in the living room," He walked away.

_Just because you three didn't have nowhere to live, I had to let you live with me. Kisshu was happy about it… Whatever, Taruto was like 'We have to live with the old hag?' but as the days went on he said he was ok with me… Pai didn't care at all. _Ichigo thought back to the day Ryou made her live with the aliens. But as she thought about it, she liked it! Ichigo runs outside to find Kisshu and Taruto playing with water guns. "Ichigo," Kish called as Tart hits him in the ear. He growled. "GUYS!" the mew yelled. They look. "Inside now," The two aliens go in with Ichigo. In the living room Pai was watching 'I didn't know I was pregnant'.

"Pai," Pai looks to find Ichigo glaring at him. "Ichigo," He said going to back to the T.V. Taruto stares at the T.V and asked Pai what he was watching. Ichigo becomes pink. Kisshu stares at her. "What is happening to the girls?" He asked. "They're having babies," Pai said. "How do you have a baby?" Tart asked. "Not right now, Tart. I need to tell you something." Ichigo said. "That we're moving?" Taruto looked scared. "No, you all are going to swimming lessons" Ichigo smiled. "Swimming lessons?" Kish asked.

: At the pool:

"Ichigo, people are here!" Kish whined. "Kisshu, you are 15 years old, you should swim. But you can't." Ichigo said. They were walking into the YMCA. "Do I have too?" Kisshu asked for the 100th time. "Yes," Ichigo said giving the lady her membership to get a locker. "Ok, Pai, Taruto, Kisshu we are number… 3. Let's go." They walk into the family room. "It smells like pee," Taruto whined. Pai sighed. "Koneko-chan, can we please leave?" Kish asked. "No," Ichigo said giving the aliens their bathing suits. "If it makes you feel better, I'll be with you and we're the only people in the class. In the whole pool! Well other then the life guard and our teacher," Ichigo said. "You'll be swimming with me?" Kish asked smiling. "Yes Kish," Ichigo sighed going into a changing room. Kish, Tart and Pai do the same but different rooms.

Kisshu comes out in a pair of swimming shorts that go to his knees; they were green with gold running thought them. Pai stands next to Kish in the same shorts but they were a dark purple. Taruto walks up next to Pai in shorts that came to his knees, they were red and blue. "I don't like swim suits," Tart said growling. "Yeah, me too" Kish said. "Both of you stop it, Ichigo is coming out now." Pai says and Ichigo's door opens to their eyes. She was in a bikini which was pink; on one of her beasts was a small strawberry. "You three look good," She smiled putting their things in the locker. Kisshu stares at his Koneko-chan. "Come on, they're waiting," Ichigo takes them into a room with one big pool, a small pool, a heat room and a hot tub. "Hello, you must be Ichigo, I'm Carly." A young woman walked up to them. She had long brown hair with hazel eyes. She was wearing a bikini too but it was just black. "I'll be your teacher." She smiled walking to the pool. "Have any of you swam before?" Carly asked. "I have, they haven't." Ichigo said. "Ok, thank you." Carly said stepping into the water. Ichigo jumps in and yelps! "Ichigo!" Kish cried. "I'm ok, it's just cold." Ichigo said going under the water. Tart smiled and jumped into the water laughing. Pai walked in slowly. Kisshu stared and didn't know what to do. "What's your name?" Carly asked. "Kisshu," Kisshu said. "Come I'll walk with you into the pool." Carly got out and smiles sweetly at Kish who was wide eyed.

"Come on," Carly walks with Kisshu into the water. He yelps like Ichigo, it was cold! Carly giggled and called everyone over. "Let's start off with something easy." She said. "Ok," Ichigo said smiling. "Blowing bubbles," Carly shows them how. "Now you." Tart puts his face in before blowing some bubbles. "Good…"

"Taruto." The small alien said. "Good job Tart!" Carly smiled. Pai does the same but makes more bubbles then Tart. "Hey!" Tart cried. "Good…  
"Pai," Pai said standing the whole way up. "Great job Pai," Carly giggled. "Who's next?" She asked. "I'll go," Ichigo puts her face into the water, blows and makes some bubbles. "Good job Ichigo," Carly smiled looking to Kish for his turn. "Fine," Kish does the same but when his face hits the water he jumps back. "Kisshu," Ichigo walked over to the alien to helping him. "Like this," She smiled doing it again. "Will you help me Koneko-chan?" Kish asked smirking. "Sure," They do it together. When Kish finally makes some, Carly gets out of the pool. "Where are you going?" Kish asked. "I'm going to get some shapes," Carly says before walking into a room. "Shapes?" Tart asked. Carly walks out with 4 shapes; there was a pink fish, a blue shark, a green turtle and a purple whale. She places them under the water. "Go get one," Carly says. "Ok," Ichigo goes under and grabs the pink fish. "Yay! I got one!" Ichigo smiled jumping. "Great," Carly smiled. Taruto stared at the blue shark wondering how he would get it. Pai jumps under and grabs the purple whale. "Good job Pai," Carly smiled. "Thank you," Pai said. Kish wanted to show off for his kitten so he flies up before jumping in to get the green turtle. He ends up hitting his head. Ichigo runs to him.

"Are you ok?!" She asked. "Yeah, remember, your Blue Knight put a sword in me and I lived." Kish said before holding his head. "It just hurts," He added when Carly comes running. "Are you ok?!" She looked more scared then Ichigo. "Yeah,"

"OK good. Ok Tart go get the shark." Carly says. Tart stared at the shark before trying to get it without going under. "You have to swim," Ichigo said. He goes under and grabs it before grabbing Ichigo for dear life. Kish growled. "Come on, let's swim some more!" Carly smiled. "What next?" Ichigo asked. Carly thinks before smiling some more! "Jumps," They all swim to a side. "Ok, jump." Carly said. Ichigo said she could jump in the deep end. Pai said the same. Kish jumps in with Tart at a small end. They were having fun. Ichigo giggled. "Having fun Kisshu?" She asked when Kish jumped to her, he also takes a kiss. "K-Kisshu," Ichigo blushed. "I love you, thanks for taking me here."

"Anytime Kisshu, I'm glad." Ichigo said before swimming off. "I'll race you," She giggled. "You're on," Kish swims off after her. Pai chuckled and swims some, jumps some in the deep end and talks with Carly. Tart jumped some more and even jumped into Carly's arms. Carly couldn't help but smile lots, she liked teaching them.

**Should I write more to this? I have no idea, if you liked, tell me so I know if I should write another chapter and make this into a story. BYE!**

**I don't own Kisshu, Ichigo, Taruto or Pai. But I do own Carly. **


	2. A date with a broken heart

Ichigo sighed as she tries to make Kisshu, Taruto and Pai leave the pool. "We'll come back tomorrow!" She said. "But I don't want to go!" Kish was acting like a child. "Now or we don't come back, ever." The boys fellow sadly! "That's better," Ichigo said.

: When they get home:

Ichigo was mad; they had NOTHING for supper. Her eyes fall to the alien watching his newest show (Ichigo said no one could watch 'I was pregnant and I didn't know it' anymore), it was called 'Cake Boss'. Ichigo walks into the room to find Pai eating _her _strawberry cake _she _made for _her and Kisshu! _"PAI!" she screamed scaring the alien. "I-Ichigo, what's you doing?" Pai asked smiling taking anther bit of Ichigo's cake. Her eyes show anger when Kisshu walks into the room, taking the cake from Pai and eating some. "Would you like some cake kitten?" Kish asked. Ichigo glared at both aliens before turning and walking away.

Ichigo goes into her room. There were 4 rooms, one for her, one for Kisshu, one for Taruto and the last for Pai. Her room was pink; everything was pink but a pic of her and Masaya. "Aoyama-kun…" She said softly as her phone rings. "Moshi moshi" Ichigo said. "Ichigo, it's Masaya, can we talk?" He asked. "Sure Aoyama-kun!" Ichigo squeaked. "How about over dinner…?" Masaya asked. Ichigo thought about it; what about feeding the aliens…? "Aoyama-kun, I would love to but… I need to feed Kish, Tart and Pai." She said. "Oh… Why not you all come then?" Masaya said. Ichigo thought about it; Kisshu didn't really like Aoyama… Taruto and Pai wouldn't care; that much, so why not? "I guess we could… Where at?" Ichigo smiled thinking about Aoyama. "Jungle Jims," He said. "Ok, we'll be there! What time…?" Ichigo asked. "7:00" Masaya said. "Ok see you then!" They hang up and Ichigo jumps around happily. _A date! A date! A date! _She squeaked again when there's a knock at the door.

Ichigo opens it to Kisshu. "What is it Kisshu?" Ichigo asked. "Well… Kitten…" Was he blushing…? He was! "Yes" Ichigo meets his eyes when he kisses her. She couldn't believe it; the mew pushes him away. "Kisshu, I have a boyfriend!" Ichigo said. "I want you to be mine, Ichigo I love you more than my own life!" Kish said. "Didn't I dying for you show you that?" He added. Ichigo glared at him. "Go get ready; we're going out to eat." Ichigo closes the door in his face. Walking to her closest, she looked for something to wear. _Why did kissing Kisshu feel so right? Oh whatever I have a date! _She thought getting ready.

: When they get to Jungle Jims:

Ichigo was wearing a short dress; it was pink and looked nice. Kisshu was wearing jeans, a green sweater and shoes. Pai looked the same but his sweater was a dark purple. Taruto was wearing shorts with a T-shirt. Ichigo squeaked when her eyes meet Aoyama's. "Aoyama-kun," She sits with him. Tart and Pai sit down next to the boy. Kish glares but sees that he gets to sit next to Ichigo so sits down. "Ichigo, I must say; you look amazing." Masaya said smiling. Ichigo blushed. "Thank you Aoyama-kun." She said. He smiled before holding her hand. "Ichigo," They stare into each other's eyes when Kisshu sighed making the two look his way. "I don't know about anyone else but I don't like seeing anyone kiss Ichigo," Kish said glaring. Masaya looked at Kisshu before nodding looking at what he wanted to eat. Ichigo glared at Kish.

Kish gets Jungle Fajitas - Beef, Chicken, or Cluck & Moo, a feast for the eyes and tummy! Seasoned and skillet sautéed with fresh bell peppers and mushrooms. Served with whole wheat or white tortillas, tomato, lettuce and mixed cheese for your rollin' pleasure! With salsa, sour cream and Uncle Ben's Mex rice. OLE!

Pai got Surf & Turf, 8-ounce New York strip steak, a skewer of bacon-wrapped scallops and Jumbo Tiger Shrimp sautéed Louisiana BBQ-style or Funky Breath style (aka sautéed with garlic butter). Served with side veggies!

Masaya gets Great Big Splash. Deep-fried Atlantic Cod, a skewer of bacon-wrapped scallops and Jumbo Tiger Shrimp sautéed Louisiana BBQ-style or Funky Breath style (aka sautéed with garlic butter).

Ichigo got a Chicken Monterey, Seasoned chicken breast, grilled BBQ-style and topped with melted mixed cheese, crisp bacon strips, tomato and green onion. With side veggies & garlic baguette!

Taruto got Chicken Rappers.

They eat when it's over, Masaya pays. "14.99, 22.99, 18.99, 13.99 and 6.99" He said giving the lady the money. "Thanks for coming," She said before the walk out the door. "Pai, you take Tart and Kish home, look after them till I get home, ok?" Ichigo said. He nodded as he and his brothers leave. Ichigo turns to face Masaya. "Where to?" She asked. They start to walk; they end up at the park. Ichigo goes for Masaya's hand but he pulls it away. "I'm sorry Ichigo, but I need to tell you something…"

"What?" Ichigo stared at him when he says the words she didn't want to hear. "I love you so but… I'm moving away, I'm sorry but I think we should break up," Ichigo starts to cry. "Why? Why? Why did you take me out to dinner then?!" Ichigo cried. "I wanted to make sure Kisshu could look after you," She grabs the bell around her neck and rips it off. "I HATE YOU!" She screams before running off crying into the night. "Ichigo," Masaya watches as the girl he loved runs away. "I love you," He walks away.

: When Ichigo comes home:

Ichigo walks in the door; locks it and runs to her room. Kisshu was next to her in his room, he was coming out to talk to Pai. Ichigo runs him over. "Ichigo?" the alien stares at the girl as she jumps up into her room; locking it. Kisshu sighs, he know he could teleport but didn't. Ichigo wanted to be alone right now. He walks back into his room.

**Hey another update, next the one they go back to the YMCA! ^^ I hope you liked this chapter, all you Masaya haters, this is your chapter. I'll update soon, bye!**

**DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

**REVIEW! :D**


	3. Swimming Lessons part 2

"Come on Ichigo, we're going to be late," Kish said into the door. "No" Ichigo said. "Please?" The alien tried to open the door but hit in the face with a shoe. "I SAID NO!" Ichigo yelled. "Fine," Kish walked down the stairs to Taruto and Pai. "She's not coming," He said. "Where's Kisshu?" Tart asked. "Right here-!" the 14 year old alien started but Pai stopped him. "The Kish we know would go into Ichigo's room and make her come,"

"But Ichigo doesn't want to." Kish said. "So? You don't want to see her in a bikini?" Pai asked; that did it, Kish teleports into the cat mew's room to find her sobbing into her pillow. "Ichigo," Kish called. As she looks up into his eyes, he felled so bad. "Kisshu, I said go away," Ichigo said. _I must look ugly, why do I even care? It's just Kisshu. He seen me crying, also seen me dead…. _Ichigo thought when she finds Kish holding her. "K-Kisshu," She blushed. "Ichigo, I want to know who did this to you," Kish said rubbing her back slowly. Ichigo pushed him away. "Kisshu, I-well…" She starts to cry again, and in Kisshu's arms. "Do you want to go swimming?" He asked. "I guess…" She sighed getting ready. "Do I have to?" She asked meeting his eyes. "Come on, it'll be fun." Kish said smiling. They walk out of the room and into the car. (Pai can drive, but he can't swim…? Yeah he can but can't swim)

: When they get to the YMCA:

Ichigo walked slowly into the YMCA. People looked at her, most likely thinking she was with the 3 aliens. Or even had Tart! She looks to Tart who looked happy being back; she sighed. So who was Pai and Kish? Kish grabs her hand before handing the woman their membership. "Going to swim?" She asked smiling. "Yeah," Ichigo said; she sounded sad… _Yeah because Aoyama-kun broke up with me! _Her heart hurt as she walks into the family room. "Locker 14" Kish said smiling opening the thing. Ichigo walked into a changing room. _Why Aoyama-kun? Was it because I live with Kisshu…? _Ichigo thought.

When she comes out, Pai was in purple shorts, Kish was in gold ones and Tart was in red ones. Ichigo looked down to hers; a small bikini. It was green with a small apple. _Lettuce got me this… _Ichigo thought. They walk into the room to find Carly crying. Ichigo walks to her side and asks what happened. "M-My b-boy-f-friend b-broke u-up w-with m-me" She sobbed. Ichigo hugged the girl. "I know what you mean, my boyfriend broke up with me too," Ichigo said sadly. Carly looks to her! "I'm sorry to hear that," She said. "Hey it's ok, I'm ok." Ichigo said. Tart, Kish and Pai were in the pool; not knowing what the girls were talking about. Carly smiles to Ichigo before they jump in together. "So what are we doing?" Ichigo asked. "This," Carly swims to the stairs before walking to the block. She jumps in. When she comes up for air, Tart was already at the block. "No Tart, you need water wings." Carly said.

"WHY?" Tart whines. "Because I said so, you too Kisshu and Pai," She smiles sweetly. The older aliens growl but do as she says. Ichigo giggles watching them as she jumps in sweetly. _Like a mermaid… _Kish thought in love. Pai jumps in and swims to the side; getting to the block. "Come on Pai," Carly called. "Fine," Pai jumps in with a sigh. Kish laughs when Ichigo tells him to jump in. "Why Kitten?" He whined. "And I'll give you a kiss," She didn't think he would but he jumps in; makes a big splash before swimming to Ichigo. "I want that kiss Ichigo," He smirked. Ichigo growled but kissed him before swimming to the block. "Get back here Koneko-chan!" Kisshu called swimming after her. "Come and get me!" Ichigo giggled swimming faster.

Kisshu swims faster but Ichigo was better. He chuckles when he swims into Taruto who hits him. "Don't swim into me!" He snapped. "Sorry Taruto, I'm trying to get Ichigo," Kish looked to find Ichigo was going onto the rope. Kish got an evil idea and as she almost hits the water; he gets her in his arms. "Hello Koneko-chan," He said smirking. "K-Kisshu" She blushed trying to get out of his arms. Carly giggled well talks with Pai who asked to take off the water wings. "Ok, but remember I'll save you if I need to." Carly says. Pai nods before swimming off. Tart was laughing on a floating hippo. "Come get me Carly!" He smiled happily. "Ok" Carly swims at him when she's in the air. Her face becomes red when she finds Kisshu holding her. "K-Kisshu!" she blushed. "Carly, can we team up?"

"S-Sure just put me down!" She snapped. Kish nods. She is back in the water as they go after Tart who had teamed up with Ichigo. She giggled seeing Carly, Kisshu and Pai coming after them. "We better swim," She said to Tart. "Ok" Taruto gets on Ichigo's back before Ichigo swims away. Kish smirks and swims faster. Carly giggles, she liked doing this. Pai stayed with Carly when Ichigo is in the air. "K-Kisshu!" the mew blushed more than Carly. "I love you Ichigo," Kish says before he kisses her. Ichigo pushes him off her. "Not now Kisshu," Ichigo said. Kish rolls his eyes when Ichigo has cat ears and a tail. "Kish hide me!" She cried. "Only for a kiss,"

"Fine," Kish hides her by sitting her on the sits. He climbed on her so no one could see Ichigo. Her face heats up more. "K-Kisshu…" Ichigo blushed when Kish smirks. "I like this," Kish kissed her, she pushes him back. "You got your kiss, hide me" Ichigo says. When Ichigo's ears and tail FINALLY leave, Kisshu gets off her. Carly swims over. "Are you ok Ichigo?" Carly asked. "Yeah," Ichigo swims away to Tart who smiled when he sees her. "Want to play sharks?" He asked. "Sure," Ichigo said.

**Did you like that little Kishigo part? I know I did! ^^ Next part they play sharks. REVIEW PLEASE! **

**I don't own Kisshu, Taruto, Pai or Ichigo…. CARLY IS MINE! DON'T TAKE!**


	4. Girl Problems and hurt break for Carly

Carly swims after Jack (Another kid she teaches) when someone yells; she looks up to find her boyfriend. "Masaya?" She stared. "Carly," He says as she gets out. Ichigo, Kisshu, Pai and Taruto were gone. "What are you doing?" She asked. "I want to tell you I'm sorry, but I must move." He said. "What?" Carly stared. "I love you, but I have to move, we're though," Masaya said breaking the girl's heart. "But Masaya" She tears up. "Good bye," Masaya walks out again. The girl stares where he had just been, Jack gets out says good bye and Carly falls to her knees. _What just happened? One minute we're happy the next he breaks up with me? _She thought as tears fall from her face. "Masaya" She cried.

: When Carly wakes up:

The brown head jumps up with tears running down her face. _That same dream…. _She thought. As she gets up; she thinks back to the day Masaya Aoyama broke her heart. A sigh leaves her lips when she looks at the clock. "I'M LATE!" She squeaked running out the door to get to her class with Kisshu, Ichigo, Taruto and Pai.

: At Ichigo's house:

"PAI!" a mad Ichigo yelled. "What?" Pai pokes his head out to meet a shoe. "HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU NOT TO EAT MY CAKE?!" she snapped. Tart walked in and run back out at the sight of Ichigo. Pai stared at her; this is her cake? He was dead. "Ichigo-," He started when he's on the ground with Ichigo on top. Kisshu walks in and screams in anger. "MY ICHIGO" He yelled taking Ichigo off him. Pai looked scared; Ichigo could get scary when you eat her cake.

Kisshu glares at Pai. _Oh look, now Kish is mad at me! I'm dead….. _Pai thought when Taruto walks in looking scared. "Aaa…. Ichigo…." He started. "What?!" the mew snapped. Tart jumped. "We're going to be late…" Ichigo looked scared then and runs up to her room before screaming. The boys look at each other before walking to find out what's wrong with Ichigo…

: With Ichigo:

The cat mew runs into the bathroom to just make it. _I can't go swimming! Not right now! _She thought. Her whole body hurt as she lies down. Kisshu opens the door slowly. "Go away," Ichigo rolls away from him seeing. "Ichigo, are you ok?" Kish asked moving to her side. "I'm sleepy" Her eyes fall and she goes to sleep. "I guess you can miss class, just today." Kish kissed her forehead before walking away.

Kish walked out to find Pai watching his show. "What are you watching?" Kish asked. "Cake Boss," Pai said watching the man called Buddy make a cake. "That looks good," Kish said sitting down. "That what I said," Pai said. They both smile watching the man show off the cake; it was cookie monster. Taruto walked in sighing. "Guys, class!" He snapped. Kisshu and Pai look up. "Opps," They say before teleporting to class; without Ichigo.

They smile as they walk in their bathing suits and into the pool. "Ichigo," Kish looked to where Ichigo should be but she wasn't. Kisshu stares; Carly swims over smiling sweetly. "I'm sorry guys, but class isn't happening today," Carly said smiling. "Ok," The aliens get out sadly. They change and teleport away.

When they get home, Ichigo is sitting on the couch in pain. "Ichigo!" the alien in love yells running to her. "I'm ok," She says. "What's the matter?!" Kish looked scared. "Kisshu, I'm ok," Ichigo repeats. Pai stared at her. "Is it that time again?" He asked. Ichigo blushed. Taruto looked to Kisshu wondering what the….? Ichigo looked like she wanted out. "Well I got to," She ran to her room. Kish looks to Pai for answers. "I'm not saying anything," He walked to his own room. Tart stared at where Pai used to be. "Well…. I got to talk to Kitten, get answers." Kish said running to the cat mew's room. Taruto sighed before going to his room.

**AN!**

**Sorry about not telling you about what sharks are. Well it's a game Taruto has come to love. I may use it later; well I don't own TMM as you know….**

**This Chapter goes to….. kisshuismylife for the idea about Carly dating Masaya-baka. Gross I know…. Next chapter Kisshu talks to Ichigo about what's her problem. Also that part was helped by MewBlueberryLuvsKisshu who said something funny, made me laugh. :D She said 'Girl Problems' Lol! If you have an idea for this, send it to me! I would love to use it in here! XD I'll see you later… Also I may not update in awhile because I'm going to camp for a week, I'll be back Friday anyway. REVIEW!**


	5. NOTE

I'm going for a week to camp. Sorry I won't be updating for awhile… :( Still review please, if you have any ideas tell me! It would help SO much! :) See you Friday! If you have wondered why I haven't updated in sometime, well….. I have been on Writer's Block Island -_- See you soon! XD


	6. Short chapter but a start

Kisshu walks up to Ichigo's room. He hears her moaning in pain. "Kitten?" he opens the door to the bathroom to find her sitting there with blood. He stared. "K-Kisshu" The teen girl blushed trying to hide herself. Kish wasn't looking at _her _but at the blood. "Ichigo what happened?" Kish asked. "GET OUT!" Ichigo snapped. She takes a towel and throws it at Kisshu. "I SAID IT GET OUT!" She snapped again. Kish walked out looking scared. _Why is Ichigo bleeding? _He thought.

When Ichigo walks out of the bathroom, she goes to the kitchen to start supper. "Oh man, we're out of food," Ichigo sighed. The only thing they had was cheese, milk and pickles. She sighed again standing up before walking to her bag. "I'm good," She said to herself when Kisshu walked in looking for food. "Kitten,"

Ichigo's face becomes beet red. "K-Kisshu," She grabs the money before starting to move away from Kish. "What's you doing pretty kitty?" He asked smirking. "G-Going to buy f-food." The mew blushed. "May I come with you?" He asked. Before Ichigo could say anything, Pai and Tart come running smiling. "We want to come!"

"Fine," Ichigo sighed staring for the door. "Let's go," They get into the car with Pai in the driver's sit, Taruto next to him, Ichigo in the back and Kisshu sitting next to her. "Yay, we're going to buy food!" Tart squeaked. "Yeah, maybe Ichigo could buy more cake." Pai said. "IF I DO IT IS MINE!" Ichigo growled. Pai looked hurt. She looks back out the window. _Why do I have to have so much pain in my life? _Ichigo thought.

**Short chapter, next one will be longer, I'll update maybe tomorrow but who knows. SEE YOU LATER!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	7. Super Store

**Ok, well I don't own anything in this story but the story line :) K? READ ON!**

Ichigo was sitting in her sit when they come up to 'Super Store'. "Ok, well, get out!" Ichigo called getting out of the car. Kisshu, Pai and Taruto slowly get out and fellow Ichigo into the store. "Don't touch anything," Ichigo said getting a cart. They walk in well Ichigo goes down to see some veggies. "We need… this!" She grabs corn, peppers, carries, lettuce and broccoli.

"No Koneko-chan, not broccoli!" Kish whined. "I hate broccoli!"

Ichigo turns to the alien. "My money, my house so my chose," Ichigo growled. Kish tried again but Ichigo turns to go get some bread. Ichigo just grabbed white bread before walking again.

Tart walked next to Ichigo helping her pick food and getting it. "Ichigo, maybe can we get some cookies?" Tart asked. Ichigo smiled down at the small alien.

"Maybe but you must eat the broccoli. Deal?"

"Hai," Taruto smiled with Kish in the back ground looking like he wanted to cry; he really hated broccoli. Ichigo goes down one way to get cereal. "Ichigo, can we get Count Chocula?" Taruto asked. Ichigo nodded as the boy grabs a box of his favorite cereal.

Kisshu walks over smirking. "Can I get Bite Size Frosted Chocolate?" Kisshu loved his mini wheat's.

"Sure why not, Pai?" the cat girl turns to the oldest alien.

He looked pleased. "Honeycombs" He said. Ichigo nodded grabbing the food.

Kisshu sees Ichigo starting to go again. "Kitten what are you getting?" He asked meeting her brown eyes.

She started to giggle. "I'll just eat yours." Kisshu's eyes widen but before he could say anything, she moves on. They come to seafood. "Ok salmon and tuna." Ichigo said grabbing the fish food.

"What about chicken?" Tart asked. Ichigo grabs it. They move on.

Kisshu stared at one of his favorite breakfast foods. "Kitten, you're forgetting bacon!" He cried. Ichigo sighs before grabbing some.

"You owe me," She said before walking to get some fruits. She gets lots and lots of strawberries with some peaches. She looked happy. "Ok now what? Oh yeah, some soup." Ichigo gets Cream of Mushroom, Tomato, Vegetable, Cream of Broccoli (Just to make Kisshu mad) and Cream of Chicken. "Ok we're ready to move on!" Ichigo smiled walking to get some Dairy stiff.

"Ichigo, why cream of _broccoli_?!" the green headed alien whined.

Ichigo faces him. "Because I like it, why else?" the mew walked and grabbed milk, eggs, yogurt, cheese, butter and Margarine. "Ok now… some frozen food then sneaks before we go." Ichigo grabbed pizza, more broccoli, French Fries, Ice Cream and some peas. "Ok now sneaks!" They walk and grab cookies, popcorn, crackers, nuts and some chips. They walk to pay for it; $200 dollars.

~ When they get home~

Ichigo had ordered a pizza because she didn't want to cook so they were eating. "Thanks Kitten," Kish said.

"Why?" Ichigo asked.

"Because you look after us," Kish said before licking her pizza sauced face. Ichigo blushed a deep red. "Pervert!" she blushed.

**I am so sorry for the wait then a small chapter; can you forgive me? Well please review! **


	8. Water Guns

**Sorry for the wait my fans, I have no idea what I'm doing but I am NOT going to leave you! :| So enjoy the chapter and I'll be seeing you next Tuesday! Every week now! :D**

**ENJOY! **

Ichigo was asleep. Kisshu gets up out of his bed and walks out of his room, slowly. Then he goes outside. "Kisshu," Kish looked to Pai. "Be safe, we don't want people to know Ichigo has us here." Pai said.

"Ok, I will." Kish said running outside. He smiled when he seen Tart standing there smirking. "Hello Taruto, what's you doing?" Kish asked.

"You know very well what I'm doing. This!" Tart yelled using his water gun and hitting Kish in the head.

Kish glared at him. "Oh no you don't!" He yelled. His water gun almost hits Taruto but the alien boy runs to the side.

"Loser!" the brown headed alien laughed.

Kisshu shakes his head as they continue to fight.

~With Ichigo~

Ichigo started to wake up to the sound of yelling. _What is going on? _She thought as she stands up. "TARUTO!" she heard Kisshu yell. Ichigo runs to the window, she finds Kisshu and Taruto water gun fighting.

She growled lightly walking down the stairs. On the chair watching "Pregnant and I didn't know it". "PAI!" the cat mew yelled. She steps in front of him. "What do you think you're doing?!" She snapped.

Pai stared. Ichigo was up? And she wasn't in a nice mood. "Well you see…"

Ichigo growled. "You need to stop watching it! It's bad for Taruto!" Ichigo yelled.

Pai nods. "Yeah well I love it!"

She glared hard when they hear a cry of pain. They run out of the house to find Kisshu on the ground in pain. "WHAT HAPPENED?!" Ichigo yelled.

Tart jumped at Ichigo's voice, she was mad. "Well you see…." Tart said.

"He hit me with a water gun in… well where the sun shouldn't shine." Kish said. He also blushed a little.

"TARUTO WHY DID YOU HIT HIM THERE?!" the mew yelled.

Tart puts his arms in the air. "I didn't mean to! It just happened!" Tart yelled.

Ichigo wouldn't hear of it. "Yeah right, say you're sorry!" She snapped.

Taruto looked at Kisshu. "I'm sorry." He said kicking the ground and walking off into the house.

"And as for you, Pai, no more TV for a… MONTH!" Ichigo hissed.

Pai stared. "What? You can't do that!" He cried.

Ichigo smirked. "Just watch me." She said. Pai walked into the house looking sad. "AND STAY AWAY FROM MY CAKE!" She added.

They hear a sad sigh from Pai and Ichigo turns to face Kish. "Am I in trouble Koneko-chan?" He asked.

Ichigo runs into his arms. "Are you ok?" She asked.

Kisshu was taken aback. "Koneko-chan, are _you _ok?" Kish asked.

She nodded hiding her face in his neck. "I was scared… I heard you cry and… and…" She started to cry.

"Shh, I'm ok, see? No need to cry Ichigo." Kisshu said.

Her eyes meet his, she was crying and her eyes were getting red. Kish wipes away her tears with his finger. "Kisshu…." Ichigo said.

"Ichigo, I am ok, but why are you crying?" Kish asked.

Ichigo thought about it, why was she crying? "Because I love you."

**YAY! I updated! XD **

**After what? Weeks, days, or was it months? I don't know, I just know it has been a lot time. Sorry about that short chapter… I'll try to make it longer next week! So enjoy, and please review! I NEED to know who is reading this ;) See you later**


	9. Ai

~Last time~

_Her eyes meet his, she was crying and her eyes were getting red. Kish wipes away her tears with his finger. "Kisshu…." Ichigo said._

_"Ichigo, I am ok, but why are you crying?" Kish asked._

_Ichigo thought about it, why was she crying? "Because I love you."_

~Now~

Kisshu was taken aback, a LOT! "What?" He asked.

Ichigo blushed heavily as she looked away from him. She didn't know what to say, she just told him about her feelings which still were unknown to her. "Well… aaa…. I got to go!" She ran after to her room.

~The next day 'cause Ichigo didn't come down till the next day~

Ichigo woke up to the sound of a "_BUZZZZ_" She groaned as she sits up. She hit her phone to shut it up before laying back down. _SCHOOL! _She thought as the 14 year old jumped up and runs around her room. Ichigo throws on her school dress, her hair into pink tails and runs out of her room and into Kisshu.

"Good morning Kitten." Kish said.

Ichigo blushed heavily. "S-shut up!" She snapped. The mew got up and ran to the kitchen where Pai was _trying _to make breakfast. "What are you doing?" Ichigo asked with her hands on her hips.

Pai looked at her. "Making breakfast, what else?" The oldest alien brother said.

The mew looked into the pan, what could have been bacon was ash. "Pai, aaa that's not eatable." Ichigo said. Even she could cook better, and that was saying something!

Pai looked pretty hurt as Taruto walked into the room. "What's the horrible smell?" He asked. "It smells like someone died in here!" He added.

Pai stared at him before turning all cold. "Don't, I tried." He said.

Taruto was in jeans and a t-shirt, his hair down. Pai had his school outfit on; it was a blue tux top with black pants. Ichigo sighed.

Then Kisshu walked into the room, he looked very handsome, his outfit was the same one Masaya-baka had but he WAY better in it. His hair was down and it looked very good down, also he looked human as did the other two. Ichigo stared at him. "Like what you see Koneko-chan?" Kish asked smirking.

Ichigo blushed deep. She looked the other way when she found the time, it was 8:34, and they were going to be late. "OH NO!" She yelled running around the room trying to get ready. The aliens stared at her when she grabs Kisshu's arm and runs to the door. "GET TO SCHOOL!" She yelled at Tart and Pai as she runs with Kish following behind.

"Koneko, stop, we're not going to be late." Kisshu said.

Ichigo keep running. "We are! We only have…" She looks at her watch. "ONLY _**7**_ MINUTES TO GET TO SCHOOL!" She cried running faster.

Kish sighed as they reach the school grounds. "You do know we could just have teleported?" He asked smirking. Ichigo glared at him. A blush came to her cheeks as MANY girls come to talk, no flirt with Kisshu. Ichigo growled. She grabs his hand before trying to go to their lockers. "What kitten, not like them other girls around me? You know I only like you." Kish said.

She turned to face him with a glare. "That's not it! We were just going to… late…"

A girl from Ichigo's class, Ai came walking up to them before smiling at Kish. "Hey, I'm Ai, you're new here, want some help getting around?" Her finger was making shapes on his chest. She smiled up at him.

"Sorry, Ichigo here was going to help me." Ichigo looked like she could _kill _Ai. Kish looked at her smiling, Ai glared.

Ai turned to face Kisshu with her blond hair falling into her blue eyes. "Well, if you want a _real _woman to help you, call me." She winked before walking off looking like the slot she is.

Ichigo growled. "Come on Ichigo, we're got… Homeroom!" Kish grabbed her hand like she did to him and starts to class. _Oh this year is going to be fun… _Ichigo thought.

**Longer than last time I guess… Next one I need someone to give me an idea about what should happen! Like what should Ai try to do to get Kish, you know. **

**DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT CARLY AND AI!**

**BYE, BYE! *runs off smiling and waving***


	10. Falls

**Hey people, it has been a week, but it doesn't feel like it to me… Anyway, ENJOY!**

**Don't own TMM**

Ichigo sighed. _I don't want to go swimming today. _She thought walking into the YMCA with the aliens. Kisshu looked very happy to be back and was looking forward to seeing Ichigo in her bikini again. "Come on Koneko-chan." Kish said.

The mew sighed walking with him. "Fine," She sighed.

"What's the matter Koneko-chan?" Kish asked.

Ichigo glared at him. "Nothing that you would care." She snapped. She turned and walked faster.

"Kitten!" the alien cried but she just walked faster. "Ichigo," He sighed.

Pai walked over slowly. "What's the matter Kisshu? You seem sad." He said.

Taruto smirked next to his brother. "Did the old hag finally tell you were a midget?" Tart asked smirking.

"Shut up _midget_!" Kish growled.

"I'M NOT A MIDGET!" Taruto yelled.

Pai sighed. "Calm down, people are watching." He said.

The two younger brothers glared at each other. "Are you guys coming?" They looked to find Ichigo standing there.

"Yeah!" They say together.

Ichigo sighed. "Well come on then!" She said walking back into the changing room. The aliens follow as fast as they could go smiling. "You guys are weird." Ichigo said going into a room to change.

Kisshu smirked lightly. "Yes, we're the weird ones; we're not the ones with cat DNA Koneko-chan." Kish said.

Pai sighed. "Kisshu just shut up." He sighed again.

"HEY!" Kish cried.

Tart started to laugh. "Loser," He laughed at Kisshu.

"Midget," Kish laughed at Taruto.

The two starts to fight and Ichigo walks into the room again. She sighed heavily before her and Pai walked out to the pool. Kish and Tart didn't see till they find themselves all alone. "Shit," Kish sighed running out of the room with Tart right behind.

Tart falls to the ground crying. "Tart! Are you ok?!" Ichigo got out of the water and was at Taruto's side in moments.

He nodded. "Yeah," He said.

She nodded. "Ok, whatever you say…" She said.

**Short chapter because I didn't have a lot of time to write, BYE!**

**Review please**


	11. Avengers

**This chapter is for Halloween! XD ENJOY!**

Ichigo walked over to her chair in the living room. She sighed. _Where are they?! _She thought. Kisshu, Taruto and Pai still weren't home. So the mew was trying to stay calm. Then the door flies over and the aliens are standing there. "There you three are!" Ichigo cried happily as she sighed.

"Miss us Koneko-chan?" Kish asked smirking.

Ichigo's cheeks become beet red. "S-shut up!" She hissed.

Kisshu smiled. "Aww thanks Koneko-chan! That means a lot to me!" He chuckled.

Pai sighed. He hits Kish on the side of his head. "Shut up Kisshu," He growled.

Kish whined. Taruto then remembered something. "Ichigo, today in school we were talking about 'Halloween', what's that?" Tart asked.

Ichigo blinked. "What?" She asked not understanding. Didn't every kid know what Halloween was? It's _FREE _candy!

"Halloween, I don't know what it is and people were saying it was tomorrow." Tart said.

Ichigo got it then, tomorrow _was _Halloween! "Oh Taruto, Halloween is a holiday where you go out dressed up and get free candy." She said.

Kisshu smirked. "Do you get dressed up too Kitten?" He asked.

Ichigo looked at him. "Well yeah, I do." She said.

Pai thought. "Do we get to go out for 'Halloween'?" Pai asked.

The cat mew nodded. "Sure, we'll need outfits so come on!" Ichigo made them gout shopping. They came to store. "Looks good," Ichigo said. They walk in. "What do you guys want to dress up as?" Ichigo asked.

"Hulk!" Taruto cried jumping up and down. After they had seen The Avengers, they all had loved them. Tart loved Hulk. Pai loved Captain America. Kish 'fall' for Thor well Ichigo loved Iron Man.

Ichigo smiled. "Are we all going to dress up as the Avengers?" She asked.

The aliens nod. "Yes!" They all say together.

They tried on s0me different sizes till the fond the right sizes. "Ok, we'll have these." Ichigo brought the outfits and went home. "OK, let's go out for supper." They nod as they walk out again for supper. They end up at Burger King.

Kish and Tart asked for a kids' meal, Pai asked for a Chicken Strips Meal and Ichigo just asked for chicken salad. They sit down and eat. "So Koneko-chan," Kish started.

"What?" Ichigo growled.

He smirked. "I don't know about you but I remember something," He said.

Ichigo blinked. "What are you talking about?" She asked.

"That time when you told me you love me, let me take you out on a date." Kish said.

Her cheeks become bright red. "N-no," She blushed more.

"Why?" Kisshu whined.

She couldn't answer him. Pai sighed. "Let's just eat," They say nothing more the meal, they go home and Ichigo goes right to bed. _Why? Why did my heart tell me to tell him yes? I love Aoyama-kun! Even if he did break up with me…._

_**Isn't it weird that Carly lost her boyfriend the same day as you…?**_

_No, he had to move!_

_**Just like Aoyama-kun…**_

_NO! Aoyama and Carly didn't date… they couldn't have…. NO!_

_**Sorry girl, but it's true. Aoyama-kun and Carly HAD two of dated, why would he leave you if not for her? She is prettier and way cooler. Hey, he may have even slept with Ai.**_

Ichigo's heart broke into little pieces. Tears form and roll down her cheeks. She starts to sob and Kisshu walked into the room. "Ichigo?" He called lightly. She falls to her knees crying. Kish blinked freaked out. He pulls her into his arms as she cried. _NOOO! AOYAMA-KUN! _Ichigo thought. Kish just holds her. Her sobs make her shake. "Shh, it's ok. I'm here." Kish said.

"N-no! I-its n-not!" Ichigo sobbed.

He just holds her, she just sobs more.

~X~X~X~

**Next chapter will be about them trick-or-treating, so hope that will be on soon! Also, I'm sorry about not updating, been really busy with school, my friend who moved and all that drama, and so much more. SORRY! But I know what I'm doing now so bye! Please review**

**Kiss, kiss**

**Nerdy~**


End file.
